black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Barlow
was a resident of Nassau. Unknown to most, she and Flint had a relationship, but even those who knew about it were unaware of its full extent. Biography Background Barlow was originally from London where she was known as Mrs. Thomas Hamilton. Her husband, Thomas, was close friends with a naval officer, James McGraw. Thomas's father, the Earl Alfred Hamilton, had been Lord Proprietor of the Bahama Islands at some point in the past. Her affair with McGraw began when she invited him to an exhibition of Ancient Egyptian artifacts at a friend's house. Following her husband's incarceration, she and McGraw moved from London to Nassau, where she became known as "Mrs. Barlow", and he becomes the notorious pirate captain, James Flint. Season One Miranda first appeared following Flint's successful duel against Singleton. She helped him recover by bandaging his wounds. She would eventually be asked by Flint to provide a safe-house for Richard Guthrie who was then a fugitive and was convalescing from a gunshot wound he received in the shoulder. Barlow dutifully treated Guthrie and eventually began to form a friendship with him, in particular over the book Meditations '' by Marcus Aurelius, which she had given Guthrie to read during his recovery. When Flint found out that she had been discussing the book with Guthrie, he became incensed with her. Flint would later reveal to Billy Bones that he and Barlow's greatest shared interest was with books. During her time in Nassau, Barlow would repeatedly be visited by Pastor Lambrick, who was always trying to get her to engage him in conversation. The times that she did speak with him, she often played the role of devil's advocate to his spiritual teachings. Lambrick told Barlow that she was mistrusted by many among his "flock". This is evidenced when a local boy throws a rock at her and calls her a witch one day while she was gardening. During one of her conversations with Lambrick, Guthrie passed his sleeping guard, crept about her house, and found a painting of her and her late husband. It was then that Guthrie found out who she really was. He later confronted her about it and attempted to entice her to go to Boston, where she could begin a new and cultured life like the one she had left behind when she left London. When the crew of the ''Walrus captured the Andromache, Billy Bones found a letter on the Andromache that was written by Barlow. The letter was to the authorities in Massachusetts. It stated that Flint was a good and decent man who was willing to give up the pirate life. In the letter, Barlow pleaded with the authorities to accept and forgive Flint once he betrayed his crew. One evening, Pastor Lambrick came to Barlow's house very late in the evening. He stated that he was concerned about her safety because Richard Guthrie had recently taken up with a powerful local landowner and he feared that her association with Flint would put her in danger. Barlow told Lambrick that she was perfectly safe and that she knew the real reason why he came: because he wanted to have sex with her. Barlow then proceeded to seduce Lambrick and the two had sex, albeit very briefly. Flint storms in looking for Richard Guthrie. Barlow tells him that Guthrie has absconded and is now staying with Mr. Underhill. Flint then demands to know why Barlow sent that letter when it so obviously placed him in danger if the crew were to find it. Barlow tells Flint that her intent in writing the letter was to show Flint that there was a way out of the pirate life, to show him that they could be accepted in Boston if Flint were to accept the King's pardon. Flint emphatically states that he would never beg for the King's pardon. Season Two Eleanor Guthrie arrives at Miranda's home and Miranda sits down with her. She tells Eleanor that although they've never shared more than a few words, Miranda feels as if they are old friends, for Flint has spoken at length about her. and her accomplishments in Nassau. Eleanor replies that Flint has spoken very little about her, only a few words here and there. Eleanor is amazed that Flint, after being betrayed by her, tries to confront her but is destroyed by her instead. Eleanor tells her that she hears that Miranda has begun to forge new alliances with her's and Flint's enemies in the interior. Miranda admits to having joined Pastor Lambrick's congregation, and that Underhill is a member. Eleanor asks for Miranda to secure an audience for Eleanor with Underhill, and she promises to do what she can. Flint arrives at Barlow's house to see her inside playing with some local children. He leaves a copy of a book on her doorstop, in which he inscribed "I'm sorry" on the front page. Eleanor arrives again begging Miranda help her stop Flint from attacking the fort. She refuses to again get involved with the pirates. She tells Eleanor that she tried her best with Underhil, but could not succeed. Eleanor asks to do this for Flint, and asks if she is not worried about the path Flint will go on if he attacks the fort. This angers Miranda, and she says that Eleanor has enabled him and encouraged his violence. Miranda then tells Eleanor to get out of her house. Pastor Lambrick comes to Miranda's door in the early morning. Lambrick tells Barlow of what is happening in Nassau, including the fact that one pirate crew has the daughter of the governor of the Carolina colony held captive for ransom. Barlow then suddenly remembers the girl and remembers that her name is Abigail. Barlow then flashes back to London, where Thomas Hamilton is laying out his amnesty plan to a group of parliament members and their wives. When he asks which of them will help him, the only who stays and offers help is Lord Peter Ashe. Outside her house, she climbs atop a carriage in an attempt to find Flint and get him to stop the bombardment. Lambrick tries to stop her, telling her it's too dangerous. Miranda tells him that she has to try and stop Flint, for she it the only one who can and the only one who knows why he's doing what he's doing. Barlow assisted Flint in the return of Abigail Ashe to her father Peter Ashe. Her plan, along with Flint, was to convince Ashe to renew efforts of reconciliation between the pirates of Nassau and England. During this effort, she would admit to Ashe that she had received information about the whereabouts of Alfred Hamilton and had encouraged Flint to find and execute him. Later, during negotiations for reconciliation, Barlow noticed a grandfather clock in Ashe's mansion that had once belonged to her in her home in England. When she brought this to the attention of Ashe, he admitted that he had betrayed her, Flint, and Thomas Hamilton many years earlier after threats were made against his family by Alfred Hamilton. Furious, Barlow berated Ashe and prayed that the city of Charles Town burn to the ground and that she be allowed to hang Ashe herself. She continued screaming at Ashe until she was shot in the head and killed by Colonel William Rhett. Soon after her death, the crew of Charles Vane destroyed the city, fulfilling Barlow's dying desire. Season Three After shooting Hazzard and his wife, Flint hallucinates Miranda’s body in the place of Mrs. Hazzard. As the'' Walrus'' sails towards a storm, Flint dreams that he is alone on his ship. Miranda then climbs over the side of the ship, sopping wet as if she’d just emerged from the ocean and with her bullet wound in her head. She then begins mouthing a message to him. She then goes belowdecks. As he follows her, he sees a mysterious figure go even further into the bowels of the ship. As he gazes down into the black hole, Miranda’s hand grabs his shoulder, and he is woken up by Billy Bones. While the Walrus crew starves in the Doldrums, two crew members, Palmer and Oates, are accused of stealing rations. After hearing their denials, Flint shoots Palmer. While Oates thanks him, he reloads and points his pistol at Oates’ head. Before he shoots, he hallucinates that Miranda is before him instead, and she says “forgive me.” He then shoots Oates too. While Flint dehydrates further, he imagines himself back in the Governor’s Mansion in Nassau when it was under British rule, and he meets Miranda at the landing of the stairs in the parlor. He tells her that when he lost Thomas, he raged and he wept, but with her, he is simply ruined over her loss. Miranda tells him that when they first met, he was so unformed. And then she spoke, and told him to cast aside his shame, and Captain Flint was born, a part of him that always existed but never surfaced. Miranda describes her self as a mistress to him when he needed love, wife when he needed understanding, and most of all: mother. She tells him that because she knows him like no other, she loves him like no other. She promises to guide him through his current state, but at the end, he must leave her and find the peace he cannot find. While imprisoned in the Maroon Camp, Flint rows a boat with Miranda. He tells her can’t see a way out of this, and can’t see a path that leads to an outcome other than death. He wonders if it is better just to accept that he has no choice. Miranda says he is curious again, ready to follow Miranda in death, feeling comforted by the fact that she awaits him on the other side. Flint tells her he misses her, and she him. Flint asks if when they finally arrive at their destination, he’ll have to leave her behind. She says he will, but Flint asks what if he wants to stay. During his continued imprisonment in the Maroon Camp, Flint tells Miranda in his dreams while they stare at Death of how he saw a dead dog once in his youth. While old in life, death seemed to restore her youth to her. That was the first moment Flint began to ponder death. Miranda tells him that he resents her because they were so close and she threw it all away and got herself killed. She asks him what would happen if she resented him for doing the same. Flint asks what he would be throwing away, and she reminds him that he is not alone. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Louise Barnes, the actress who portrays Barlow, is married to Nick Boraine, the actor who portrays Peter Ashe. Image Gallery Miranda and Flint 2.png flintbarlowembrace.jpg barlowpainting.jpg|A painting of Miranda and her late husband, Thomas. Miranda and Flint.png STARZ-Black-Sails-9.jpg Lambrick and Miranda kiss S1E6.png ep12-6.jpg ep13-7.jpg ep17-11.jpg ep17-9.jpg ep17-6.jpg ep18-24.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilian Category:Major Characters